


The Inquisitor By Varric Tethras

by the1stfallenangel



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Varric's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1stfallenangel/pseuds/the1stfallenangel
Summary: It's about time I get some things straight. I've exaggerated many stories about both The Champion of Kirkwall and mostly Inquisitor Lavellan. I want you to know who she truly is.





	The Inquisitor By Varric Tethras

It’s been decades and yet everyone still wants to hear about the Herald of Andraste or the Inquisitor. They just want to know more even though she has settled down to a quite life with her husband and former commander of her armies.

Well it’s been some time since I've written a story but lets settle for setting some things straight. there were things highly exagteredted over the years even when she was still the inquisitor. to start off Ellana Lavellen is always depicted as the women that ended the war. about the age of twenty-three strong, confident, and prefect. but the truth is she was only seventeen the day she was at the divine conclave when the temple of sacred ashes blew up. She was barley nineteen when took the role of inquisitor. Yes she was strong but she was just a kid and according to my friend Merrill being the first to the keeper was a very lonely life. So confidence didn't always come easy to her. But she wasn't just that. in words of seeker Cassandra Pentagasht that she described her in a report was "brash, irresponsible, reckless, impulsive and had no concern for others". so it goes with out saying our first mission was no picnic. The kid was always running into danger when we reached the hinterlands. Literally she had a spell that aloud her to run fast and would stop in the middle of a templar mage battle or in front of an angry bear! She but heads with everyone and it wasn't easy to get to know her. she was polite when we all met her but even Solas had a hard time getting along with her. It wasn’t till we were at the cross roads in the Hinterlands where I discovered who she truly was and saw the person she was becoming.

At first, I thought she was just listening to people grievances and maybe she would send someone to do it at best. there were refugees who were cold and starving. and she always had this stone face. I assumed the worst in her. Then one of our scouts got lost and one of her friends asked us to keep an eye out for her. and we found her fighting templars and with a dead mage. Ellana was understanding "you were just trying to find a moment's peace" she had said. thats when I started noticing she was taking everything seriously. I had misjudged her and the moment I realized that wasn't when she was hunting ram or gathering blankets for the refugees. It was when she met a women who had lost her husband in the templar mage war. Her husband was killed digging out a stump. he was human and the woman was an elf. but that didn't stop her. She got the ring back and the woman fought back tears when she told Ellana that her and her husband's spirits were at ease now. Ellana just smiled sadly and even though the others didn't notice it. I did she was fighting back her own tears. Ellana was a very empathetic person. she took everything personally maybe because she was Dalish and she knew the hardships many of these people had. We both hailed from the Free Marches so I knew what the winters were like. 

on a side note for anyone whose never seen it, it's ridiculous to watch a mage trying to hunt with magic. until the rams explode from being frozen so quickly. no one had any idea that would happen not even Chuckles. 

So yes, she was brash and impulsive but she was just a kid. All kids her age were they really don't mellow till their mid twenties at best. And she was kid with the weight of Thedas on her shoulders. The Hero of Fereldan just had Fereldan and Hawke only had Kirkwall. Many times half of usforgot that she was still just a kid. While the other half still remembered she was only just a kid. It was only The Iron Bull And Blackwall that had the two perfectly balanced. Bull always tried to make her feel like a normal person but also trying to keep her level headed about being a leader and letting her get to know her people. Blackwall, he treated her like she was a kid when she needed it with out being condescending. and He treated her like a leader when she had to be one. he knew there were times for both. and the few times that she needed to be treated like both. 

though it turned out seeing her act like the kid she was, was sometimes really good for morale. Sera and her got into a ton of trouble. Sera thought it was a good idea one day in Skyhold that they go around and prank her advisors and it was good for morale for everyone even though Josephine and Cullen would never admit it. It was good for them. And Speaking of those two yes the rumors of Josephine pinning her prize of the Commander’s under garments to the chantry’s board was true. It was even better during the next meeting that Nightingale or our esteemed Divine Victoria, was trying to force back laughter when informing Cullen that she believed one of his soldiers had lost a pair of their undergarments and she handed them to him in front of all of us not even thinking they were his. Josephine and The inquisitor started laughing. And Morrigan who was with both the hero of Fereldan and King Alistair. Well she was never really a fan of him and often spoke of how she found King Alistair not one of the brightest people she met. And soon made the comparison of how King Alistair was smarter.

Curley was one of those people who forgot she was a kid, well after a while I some time walked into our chantry to hear him praying and asking for forgiveness that he stop being attracted to her because he was still twelves years older than her. Then just weeks before her twentieth birthday he finally made a move on her. People seeing her happy in times of rest gave people hope that even though the world could be ending or it could keep turning and people will live their lives. any joy Anyone felt there spread like a wild fire. All that joy either It started with her or ended with her and came back around two fold. It worked with her sadness too. every death we had she took personally. Remember the part where I said she was incredibly empathetic. there were soldiers she never even met and when they're loved one came to retrieve their remain before being cremated. she would cry knowing that their loved ones will never have them again. She had many restless night she didn't want to sleep fearing she would unknowingly become an abomination. But like all of us whether you were fighting in The Blight, in Kirkwall or with The Inquisition. no one rests easy anymore. especially mages who worry like her. 

Inquisitor Ellana Levallen was just like everyone else. She has made room for The marker along side her's given she's met two of her gods and Andraste how can you not. She has her faults and not as perfect as everyone made her out to be. She loses at both Wicked grace and Chess but unlike her husband she doesn't start gambling her cloths. She panics every time she saw a spider giant and normal sized. When we were in the fallow mire she hid herself in her tend covering her ears and crying because she was afraid of thunderstorms and she didn't want anyone to worry about her. And when she wasn’t in fear of the thunderstorms she had a far off look in her eyes which I learned later that was because she lost her whole family to the very same plague. she was almost caught in the uprising in Kirkwall when her clan was visiting Merrill’s clan and giving them some Halla. though her first instinct when once the chantry went up was to get as many people to safety as she could. though I'm not at all surprised by that. 

The propose of this whole thing was just to remind all of you that The Inquisitor was just a kid when she was thrown into that mess. She didn't go in as the women she came out as. So by the time when she became an advisor to our next hero. She was already a seasoned for the upcoming war against Solas.

Now that is a story for another time. 


End file.
